This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to a self-locking coaxial connector.
Different types and configurations of connectors are known for interconnecting electrical components such as coaxial cables and/or circuit boards. Generally, coaxial cables have a circular geometry formed with a central conductor having one or more conductive wires surrounded by a cable dielectric material. The dielectric material is surrounded by a cable braid that serves as a ground, and the cable braid is surrounded by a cable jacket. In most coaxial cable applications, it is preferable to match the impedance between source and destination electrical components located at opposite ends of the coaxial cable. Consequently, when sections of coaxial cable are interconnected by connector assemblies, or when the coaxial cable is connected to a connector assembly for use with a circuit board, it is preferable that the impedance remain matched through the interconnection.
Coaxial connectors for interconnecting electrical components typically include a conductive signal path and a conductive shield surrounding the signal path. The conductive path through the shield provides a return path through the connector and also prevents radio frequency (RF) leakage from the signal path. Sometimes referred to as RF connectors, coaxial connectors are used with and are employed in a wide variety of electrical and electronic devices and packages.
Today, coaxial cables are widely used in many different applications. Demand has increased for RF transmission via coaxial cables and circuit boards in, for example, automotive and telecommunications applications. The increased demand for RF transmissions in these industries is due in part to the advancements made in the electrical content within various equipment, such as audio systems, cellular phones, GPS, satellite radios, Blue Tooth™ compatibility systems and the like. The wide applicability of coaxial transmission systems demands that connected coaxial cables reliably maintain the interconnection.
In order to maintain the coaxial connector interface connection it is known to tie wire the coupling nut to the mating connector. This tie wiring operation can be extremely difficult to perform, for example, in small or tight places. The difficulty of the operation can add time and cost to the assembly and process for connection. Additionally, the tie wire may loosen over time, thereby resulting in the coaxial connector interface becoming loosed. This loosening can result in improper operation of the coaxial connection or complete failure. Thus, known coaxial connectors often are difficult to install and may not reliably function over time.